Bits and Pieces
by Mimozka
Summary: Bits and Pieces of the lives of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak as well as their friends and family, posted in no particular order.
1. The Ex Factor

_**Prompt was given to me by an anon on Tumblr: what kind of prompts? like olicity together? cause i have a billion scenes of that i'd ilke! how about olicity on a date and they run into one of felicity's ex-es instead of one of oliver's for once? :)"**_

* * *

They've been putting off this night for a whole week now. The first day it had been the emergency call they got from their office in Russia that had Oliver on the phone till the wee hours of the night. The second time, Felicity had to stay late in the office because the servers kept crashing and she didn't trust anyone to handle them but her. The third night they'd barely settled into their seats at the new Moroccan restaurant when Felicity got an alert on her tablet that the Triad was causing trouble in the Glades again. On Thursday, they were both exhausted from their QC and Arrow jobs. Friday was the obligatory Queen family dinner night and neither of them was stupid enough to risk the wrath of Thea and Moira Queen.

That's why on Saturday, once Oliver and Felicity had finished their "day job", Oliver had told Digg to take the night off and not call them unless the apocalypse was upon them. John was only too happy to oblige since the tension between the couple this past week hasn't been this bad in years now.

"Mr. Queen," the maitre d' smiled saucily at him, causing Felicity to subconsciously tighten her grip on his arm.

"We have a reservation for two." Oliver said flatly, squeezing Felicity's arm in reassurance.

Once put in her place, the woman led them to their table, telling them that their server would be with them shortly.

"This almost feels so good to be true," Felicity sighed happily once they were seated.

Oliver nodded "Considering the week we've had, I agree."

Their server arrived and handed them their menus.

"Could we have a bottle of the 1982 Chateau Lafite?" Oliver asked without so much as looking at their menus.

Felicity gasped. "Oliver, a bottle?" she was well aware of the prices of this particular wine.

Oliver winked at her. "I did promise you a bottle." he said.

Any response Felicity could have had died in her throat at his words. She couldn't believe he remembered this after all these years. Instead, she gave him a smile that could have lit up a dark room all by itself.

Everything was going perfectly well until they were on their desserts and halfway through the bottle of wine.

"Guess now I know why we didn't work out..." came a malicious voice behind Oliver.

Felicity looked up at the strangely familiar voice and all the color drained from her face, causing Oliver to turn sharply in his seat towards the owner of the voice.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked, fake playboy mask in place.

"Doubt it." the man snapped. "But I know Felicity."

Oliver's gaze shifted to his girlfriend.

"Andrew." she gritted. "We used to go out." she added as an explanation for Oliver.

"I took you for a lot of things, babe, but not a gold-digger." Andrew said with a small chuckle.

Oliver was out of his seat and in Andrew's face before Felicity could blink.

"Oliver." She called out in warning. She knew that stance all too well. He was about to go Green Arrow on her ex-boyfriend.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right this second?" Oliver hissed, the fake smile never leaving his face.

At this point Felicity knew she'd better cut in or he'd have to pay the restaurant's dry-cleaning bill for spilling blood on their carpets.

"I'm not the one who cheated, Andrew, I hope you're happy with your teenager." she said sweetly, stepping forward to stand next to Oliver. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have calories to burn." she winked at him to emphasize her point and pulled on Oliver's arm.

Oliver's expression could only be described as the cat who ate the cream. He hastily threw enough money to cover the bill and more and led Felicity out of the restaurant with a smirk, with Andrew gaping at their backs.

"Guess it was too much to ask for a quiet, boring evening." Felicity sighed as they drove home.

"No evening is boring with you." Oliver winked at her and stepped on the accelerator. Those calories weren't going to burn themselves, after all.


	2. The Element of Suprise

_**Prompt: " Felicity wears Oliver's hood" by an Anon on Tumblr.**_ _**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Oliver was stuck in his office on a Friday night, reading end-of-the-month reports of the QC departments, wishing he was anywhere else in the world but here. He's been reading the same three lines for the past fifteen minutes.

Of course, it didn't help his case that he was thinking about anything but the reports he needed to get through.

He was just about to close the files and get the work done through the weekend when he heard the footsteps.

He knew for a fact that he was the only one on the floor. It was almost ten o'clock in the evening. The only other person likely to be in their office at this hour was Isabel, but she was in Russia for some emergency meeting with Stelmoore.

Years of ingrained habits had him reaching for the knife he kept in his top drawer. He took hold of it and sat still in his chair - coiled and ready to attack.

The footsteps approached and soon enough he could see shadows against the marble floor.

He rose from his seat and stepped towards the door. He was never one for patience.

The figure approaching his office was slim and not very tall, leading Oliver to assume that it was probably a woman. However, that didn't mean he could let his guard down. He knew enough women who could take out mercenaries on their own to be misled by his possible attacker's appearance.

And like that he was moving. If anything, at least he'll have the element of surprise on his side.

He peeked over the doorway and frowned seeing as he couldn't see his attacker's face. They were wearing some kind of a hood.

Having had enough of waiting Oliver stormed forward and tackled his assailant to the ground.

He was more than suprised at the familiar shriek that echoed in the empty corridor.

The groan that followed only further confirmed Oliver's suspicions.

He hurried to get off of her, for fear that he'd hurt her more than he already might have.

"Felicty?" Oliver asked, needing confirmation for his theory.

"What the hell, Oliver?" She was definitely mad at him, if her loud voice was any indication.

"I could ask you the same!" Oliver replied, his voice rising to match hers. "I could have seriously hurt you! What were you thinking?!"

Wordlessly Felicity stretched her hand out for Oliver to take so that she could get back up on her feet.

Clutching at her side she threw him a dirty glare. "Did you have to use that much force? I think I cracked a rib." she huffed.

Once she was standing, Oliver could see what she was wearing.

"Is that my hood?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I disabled the cameras on this floor and the executive elevator on the way up and there's no one here, so your secret is safe." Felicity responded automatically, knowing what he was going to ask her as soon as he opened his mouth. She did however throw an eyeroll in, to let him know she was still annoyed with him.

"You didn't answer my question." Oliver said after letting out a relieved breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That makes two of us." Felicity replied.

The next minute was spent with them silently testing each other's will with their eyes - like they have many times before.

"Ok, fine," Felicity groaned, throwing her arms in the air. "I was just going to give you a taste of your own medicine." Oliver's eyebrows rose in confusion, so she continued "We were supposed to have fun this evening and you bailed on me."

"It's not like I wanted to - " Oliver started saying, but was cut off by his partner.

"I know. But to be honest I kind of wanted to wear the hood for a while, Diggle's worn it, you've worn it - obviously - I always wondered how it'd feel like... I was going to go into your office and tell you that you've failed this Felicity, because let's face it, it's a lame pun - in a nice way... However, now, that I've possibly cracked my ribs I think this wasn't such a good idea."

"Felicity!" Oliver called out to make her stop rambling.

She shut up at once and looked up into his eyes with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry." she smiled.

"Come on," he took her hand and led her towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked

"To the ER, I want to be certain your ribs are ok." Oliver told her, his tone making it clear that he was not going to budge on this.

"What about your reports?" Felicity asked, feeling slightly guilty about taking him away from his work.

"I was going to leave them for tomorrow anyway." Oliver smiled at her and gestured for her to get into the elevator.

An hour later, Oliver was standing in front of Felicity's apartment.

Thankfully, she only had the wind knocked out of her. No cracked ribs or anything. She was going to have a bruise, but that's as far as it went. Thank God it was winter and they got away with saying she slipped on a patch of ice.

"Goodnight Oliver." Felicity said, having unlocked her door.

"Goodnight, Oliver replied with a smile.

If you asked him later on, he wouldn't be able to tell you what on earth possessed him to say those words, but just as Felicity was about to shut the door, Oliver called out to her: "My hood looks good on you."


	3. Just a piece of code

_**This idea has been stewing in my brain for a while now, and it would have probably stayed there a while longer had Kripnatic (on Tumblr) not requested that I write her a proposal fic... As usual it was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up turning into a monster. Any mistakes regarding computer-speek and business titles are my own seeing as I know nothing of neither.**_

_**Well here goes, I hope you like this.**_

* * *

"Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity pulled her gaze away from the computer screen and towards the IT tech standing in front of her. She truly felt for the young girl, who looked like she was staring Death in the face.

Now, Felicity wasn't a hardass-type of boss. She had made it a personal goal to learn the names of her minions –err - subordinates. She was the 'understanding – boss' type. She'd made it clear that anyone is free to come to her with questions, suggestions and what not should the need arise. Yet, on the other hand, as pleasant as she was with them she'd also made it abundantly clear that they shouldn't get on her bad side.

However, her position in Queen Consolidated kind of guaranteed a level of intimidation. Once Oliver had gotten the hang of the 'CEO of a multi-million-dollar-company' deal and the company was safe from Isabel, he'd decided that Felicity's abilities should be properly utilized. Hence, her current position as current Chief Information Officer / Chief Technology Officer of QC. That decision of Oliver's had caused some uproar among the company's executives, since it was very rarely that these two titles were given to one person. Felicity, too, had balked at the huge amount of responsibility those titles carried, but after a long conversation with Oliver – that she wished had taken place when he appointed her as his Executive Assistant – her worries lessened. Oliver had explained to her that, yes, her being in that position is quite unusual of in the business world, but on the other hand their lives were pretty unusual as well. Oliver had told her that having seen what Felicity can do through the years both during QC hours and Arrow hours, pretty much guaranteed her that position and he'd be a fool to give it to anyone else. Also, placing Felicity as the head of IT allowed her to 'utilize her degree from MIT properly' (were Oliver's exact words) minus the 'incompetent supervisor' part and also let Oliver interact with her freely without unnecessary questions. They still had secret identities to protect, after all. Appointing her the chief of both IT and Tech ensured her – and by extension him – complete control over the creations of the company. This way they could avoid another catastrophe like the Undertaking or at least QC's involvement in it.

So aside from her complete control over IT and high ranking position in QC, what made Felicity even more intimidating was the fact that she was very close to Oliver. It was a widely acknowledged fact that he valued her opinion highly and considered her to be a confidante. There was also the matter of her being his girlfriend of two years now.

Naturally, people were more scared of her than they were of Oliver – something she'd found to be hilarious, because clearly they hadn't seen Oliver in 'Arrow' mode.

"Wendy, what's the matter?" She asked gently, hoping that a smile would put the girl at ease.

"There's a problem in IT and Mr. Goffer asked me to come and get you. H-he said it was an emergency." The young girl stuttered slightly.

Felicity grimaced. Harold Goffer was one of those 'incompetent supervisors' she used to complain to Oliver about.

"Why would he make you come all the way up here?!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Honestly, one would think he doesn't have a phone!" she pushed her chair away from the desk, bent down to open her desk drawer and pulled out a small box that contained an arrangement of little screwdrivers. With that she stood up and went to stand next to Wendy.

"Next time he tells you to come all the way here, you look at him in the eye and tell him to pick up the phone and do it himself." Felicity told the young woman. "And if he gives you any trouble, you tell me." She put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder and ushered her out of her office.

The reason she'd said it was that Felicity used to work under Goffer in the beginning and she knew exactly what he was like. Had it been up to her she would have fired him a long time ago, however, firing someone because he was an 'incompetent asshole' was still frowned upon.

The small choking sound that came from her left made her realize that she said at least part of it out loud.

"I do that sometimes," Felicity explained with an awkward chuckle. "The' thinking-out-loud' thing, not the 'firing-people-because-they're-assholes' thing, I mean."

"Don't mind me," she said when her companion offered no response.

The ride down to the IT department was awkward, but was over before things got really uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Wendy, I'll take it from here; you don't have to come with me." Felicity said as they reached Goffer's office.

The woman nodded silently and turned to walk in the opposite direction towards her cubicle.

Felicity had just put her hand on the door handle when the door opened to reveal no other than Oliver himself.

Had she not been so shocked to see him down here, Felicity would have noticed the way his pace paled just the slightest bit.

"Oliver, what are you doing down here?" she exclaimed in surprise. Oliver hadn't stepped foot in the IT department since the early days of their nightly activities when she was still working as a tech.

"I- I had some… stuff to discuss with Mr. Goffer." He stammered unconvincingly.

Felicity tilted her head to the side in her trademark 'not-that-blonde' gesture. "Stuff?" she said, her eyebrow rising to show her skepticism. "You could have just called me, you know, it's my department."

"You're busy enough as it is." Oliver brushed her off.

"What's that?" Felicity asked, just now noticing the square package in his other hand.

"Nothing important, just a package I received after I got back from lunch." Oliver answered with his best smile on.

He knew she'd see right through him so he looked at his watch and frowned.

"Got to go, I've got a conference call with China in fifteen minutes." He reached for her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Hand squeezes and little winks had turned into 'their thing' while they were at work. In the beginning of their relationship they had mutually agreed that keeping their personal life out of their professional one was for the best. Funnily enough, they had completely different reasons to stand by that decision. Oliver had been insistent that his decision to promote Felicity, yet again, would not be tainted by rumors and false accusations about her reputations. He'd been well-aware of the stories told about her – and him – when she'd become his EA. He'd been in a terrible position back then, not being able to do a thing, because anything he said would only make matters worse for her.

Felicity's reason was that she didn't want Oliver's image hurt. For so long he'd been perceived as the good-for-nothing, playboy billionaire man-boy. Now, he was finally starting to be taken seriously and making his relationship with an employee of QC public knowledge would only serve to hurt him.

Regardless of their reasoning the decision was made and they did their best to keep to it. That's not to say they didn't slip up here and there. On slow days, Felicity often spent most of her day in Oliver's office, curled up on his couch with her work laptop in her lap and Oliver at his desk, speaking to investors and the likes. Sometimes, they'd opt to order take out and have lunch together in one of their offices instead of going out. They often threw little reminders at each other when passing one another in the hallways: 'Dinner with your mother at 7', 'we need to go grocery shopping after work' and so on. During particularly boring meetings, Oliver had to settle for the occasional conspiratory wink, seeing as Felicity was seated a few seats away from him. They did exchange an occasional kiss if they were alone in the elevator or in their offices or they thought no one was looking. At some nights, when they both had to work late, things sometimes escalated and got out of control resulting in very fond memories for the both of them involving their respective desks and Oliver's couch and a certain executive conference room. Good thing, Felicity could delete the footage afterwards… Hand squeezes though, were the most special of them all. They were their way to say 'I love you' in a discreet way that only the two of them understood. Such a small, seemingly unimportant, gesture could do wonders for them on their bad days.

"Mr. Goffer, I was told there was an emergency," Felicity said by way of greeting, as she entered the small office once Oliver had disappeared down the corridor.

He was up to something, and she'll find out what exactly later. She had other issues to deal with right now.

"Ms. Smoak," Goffer seemed unusually nervous. He usually did very little to hide his distaste of her, despite her being his boss. "There's an issue with one of tech's equipment."

Felicity frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Goffer fiddled with his tie a little before answering her. "They were part of the team working on that classified project you assigned three days ago and they believe that their data and progress have been compromised."

Felicity let out a small gasp upon hearing that. The content of this project was known to just her and Oliver (and Diggle, of course). Not even her minions knew the whole of it, they'd been giving just enough information to get their job done.

"Where is the computer?" She asked with authority, slipping into her all-business persona.

"Come with me," Goffer said and stepped away from his desk towards the door.

Felicity let him lead her down the corridor on an all-too-familiar path to what once used to be her cubicle.

Memories of her first years in Queen Consolidated as well as her early days with Oliver and Diggle assaulted her memory as soon as she walked in.

"I'll take it from here." She said, dismissing the man next to her, "And next time you need me, you can simply press a button on your phone and call. Your subordinates are not messengers." She added over her shoulder before stepping towards her old desk.

She sat down on her old chair and grimaced a little at how foreign it felt to be here again. Yet, the dim lighting, the quiet buzzing of the computers and the glow of the computer screen to her left made her feel like she was coming home from a very long journey.

Felicity shook her head slightly and willed herself to focus on the topic at hand. If someone had indeed compromised the project, it would mean a lot of over-time hours in order to catch the culprit and Felicity didn't feel like adding to her already packed schedule.

She flexed her fingers and turned all of her attention to the computer in front of her.

Twenty minutes later she was sure that there was nothing wrong with the project and was just about to get up and march to Goffer's office and tear him a new one, when she heard a soft knock on the wall of the cubicle.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Oliver. She noted in passing that he had changed out of his shirt and jacket – a pity if you asked her – and into one of his sweaters. A dark blue one that she hasn't seen him wear in quite a while now.

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked, once he had her attention.

Felicity stared at him silently, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Hi," Oliver said, smiling, as he stepped into the cubicle. "I'm Oliver Queen."

A sense of déjà vu washed over her at his greeting, which only served to baffle her further.

"I know who you are –"she started saying, but was cut off by Oliver before she could finish.

"I was having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the one to come and see." He said, producing a black laptop from behind his back.

Much like he had the first time around.

"I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it," Oliver explained as he put the computer down on the desk.

Felicity let out a little gasp at the all-too-familiar bullet-ridden laptop and looked up at Oliver, her eyes full of questions.

Felicity has always hated mysteries and she was getting quite annoyed with this one, but something in her gut told her to play along. That it will be worth it.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah,"

"'Cause these look like bullet holes." She pointed at a particular one.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." Oliver shrugged, poker face still on.

And just like she'd done on that first day and a little while ago in front of Goffer's office, Felicity tilted her head to the side.

"If there is anything that you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it." Oliver couldn't fight the smile any longer.

Felicity nodded mutely.

Oliver remained rooted in his place.

"Now?" she asked, when he didn't turn to leave.

"That would be my preference." Oliver said, dragging a chair over next to Felicity.

Once he was in his seat, Felicity lifted the lid and connected the laptop to the desktop computer, missing the way Oliver's hand twitched slightly.

Once everything was properly connected, she pressed the power button on the laptop.

The only thing that flashed on the computer screen was a small piece of code

_**01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01000110 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101001 01110100 01111001 00111111**_

You could hear the proverbial cricket sing in the silence that fell onto the small space.

Felicity was staring slack jawed at the screen in front of her, unable to move a muscle.

Oliver, in turn, was staring intently at Felicity, waiting to see any kind of response.

"Oliver," her voice was a weak, shaky whisper as she turned to look at him, after the initial wave of shock that stunned her speechless had passed.

"Yes?" he asked, as innocently as he could manage.

"That… That code…" she stammered, her finger shaking as she pointed at the screen.

"Yes?" Oliver urged her on softly.

"Why – why does it say "Will you marry me, Felicity?"" her voice died in her throat at the end of the question and her eyes were glistening from the many emotions swimming in them.

Oliver took a deep breath and reached inside his right pocket, pulling out a small box out.

"Because I want to know," he responded softly, laying the box open in front of Felicity.

Whatever response she was about to give him was cut short the moment she saw what was nestled inside the box.

It was a beautiful ring with a bright single emerald nestled between what looked like petals made of rose-gold.

It was unlike any ring she's seen before. Unique, yet simple.

"Will you marry me, Felicity?" Oliver's soft question pulled her out of her stupor and she looked up into his eyes as he took her hand gently in his. "Will you be my wife?"

For a moment there, Felicity thought she'd forgotten how to breathe, her vision was suddenly blurry and the only thing keeping her grounded was Oliver squeezing her hand.

Not trusting herself to speak, she held up a finger and turned back to the computer.

A few seconds later the previous code was replaced by another.

**_01111001 01100101 01110011_****_  
_**

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked, anxiety seeping into his voice.

"Yes." Felicity whispered with a watery smile.

It took a moment for her words to sink in Oliver's brain, but once they had he tugged on her hand and pulled them both upright.

He hugged her as tightly to him as possible as soon as she was standing.

"Really?" his voice was a soft breath against her ear.

"Yes." Felicity's reply was no longer shaky.

She pulled away from him just enough so that she could finally kiss him.

And boy, did she!

The kiss started out like a raging fire, both of them urging the other for more, tongues battling for dominance as their hands roamed over the other. Gradually, the urgency disappeared and was replaced by slow, gentle movements no less passionate. Instead of thirst for more, there was a desire to savor the other. Every touch, sigh and noise became unhurried.

They pulled apart with their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

It was only then that Oliver remembered the ring.

He pulled it out of the box and gently placed it on Felicity's left hand, kissing her ring finger once he was done.

"It's beautiful," Felicity breathed, admiring the way the ring sat on her finger, bringing a welcomed sense of heaviness.

"It took me a while to find," Oliver confessed, one hand entwining with Felicity's left one and the other coming to rest on her cheek.

"An emerald?" she chuckled weakly, not missing the symbolism.

Oliver let out a small laugh in return "It doesn't represent just that," he explained knowing she would immediately associate the color with the Arrow. "An emerald stands for love and rebirth."

"Rebirth?" Felicity questioned.

"After I came back from the island, I was set in my ways, I was no better than the people I was trying to rid Starling city of." Oliver said, his hand moving from Felicity's cheek to her lips, to let her know he wasn't finished explaining. "Meeting you was my first step towards my re-birth as a better man, as a hero… It's also my birthstone."

"And the petals?" Felicity asked, unable to hide her tears anymore.

"That's a four-leaf clover, actually." Oliver clarified. "It is supposed to bring luck to those who are in love, and some believe that once you find a four-leaf clover then you'll find your soul mate. And I believe that I have."

"I love you." Was all Felicity was able to say before crashing her lips against his, PDA rules at the office be damned.

* * *

_**Here's the ring: jewelry/double-clover-ring/round-emerald-18k-rose-gold-ring/mky2v**_

_**And I hope I got the code right, seeing as I used a text-to-binary converter.**_

_**I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear what you thought about it.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**Anna.**_


	4. There was no Choice to Make

_**This idea wouldn't leave me alone since I saw the stills of Emily in "Soldiers of the Apocalypse". I've also had the idea of Felicity killing in order to save Oliver's life for a while now… This is the result.**_

**_An "Arrow" AU in which Oliver is taken captive and Felicity takes action:_**

* * *

_"Felicity what are you doing?!" Thea's worried exclamation echoed through the living room, causing everyone else to look at the blonde in question._

_"What does it look like?" Felicity replied with a determined face as she fastened the Kevlar vest around her torso. She'd found it in the room that was used by the security guards._

_Next she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair back in a ponytail._

_"Felicity," Thea repeated, the tone of her voice almost begging and Felicity didn't need to look at her to know that she was about to cry._

_"I'm going to get Oliver." Felicity declared, her tone leaving no place for arguments as she pulled the gloves on her hands._

_"I'm coming with you." Was Roy's automatic response._

_"No," Felicity said, making eye contact with him since they'd lost Oliver. "You're staying Digg incapacitated, you need to protect them." she motioned towards Thea, Moira and Walter._

_"Oliver would never forgive himself if anything happened to his family and neither will I for that matter." she added, turning her back to him and marching up to her bag._

_"What about you?" Moira asked, speaking for the first time since Oliver left._

_He'd finally told his family about his other identity. He was left with no choice seeing as they were all in danger and the only way to keep them safe was to have them all in one place. Hence, the reason they set up camp in the Mansion. The small army of guards they had on their disposal could come in handy._

_"There is no me without Oliver." Felicity said in a somber tone, briefly glancing at Moira._

_With that she took the gun Digg insisted she carry, put it in the holster and walked towards the front door._

_Oliver was in danger, probably hurt, or tortured._

_There was no choice to make._

* * *

_**Follow this link for a visual:** . /9ac4c39dc5b76fac473b644b2e346689/tumblr_myxvf0p0bK1qep91bo1_ _


	5. Green Looks Good on You

_**Prompt is by an Anon on Tumblr: **__established olicity - maybe new guy at work not knowing felicity and oliver are dating and flirts with her? :)_

* * *

"I bet you I can get any woman here."

"Whatever, Brian," Dana rolled her eyes at the newest member of their team in IT. He was talented at his job, but as far as personality goes - ugh! no thank you.

However, her and the rest of the guys were a part of a group project that included new-guy-Brian.

So instead of saying something that would end up making things really awkward later, she settled on taking a generous sip of the champagne flute she was holding. Enjoying the fact that she could drown her annoyance in alcohol for once.

She and the rest of her team were still a little starstruck from the location of their Christmas Party. Dana never dreamed that she'd get to ever see the Queen Mansion from the inside and it made her feel like she was in a real-life Disney movie. Of course, the party being there shouldn't have surprised her, considering the Queens were her employers and all…

"Hey, guys, how are you enjoying the party?" a familiar voice called behind her and she, as well as Adam, Tina and Max (Brian too) turned around to see the person that greeted him.

"Felicity!" Dana exclaimed, stepping forward to hug her former cubicle-neighbor. "You look fantastic, I love the dress."

"Green looks good on you!" Tina added.

Felicity ducked her head in acknowledgement and thanked them, returning the compliment.

"Party's great," Max said, nudging Felicity in the side. "Guess those years as a PA taught you how to throw a party, huh?" he teased her.

Felicity grimaced, "I was an Executive Assistant, thank you very much and the person responsible for the party is Thea Queen, party planner extraordinaire."

"So, how is life up there?" Brian asked, pushing Max away so that he was standing in front of Felicity.

"Excuse me?" Felicity cocked an eyebrow at the man, not recognizing him.

"Your cloud in heaven." Brian said, his confidence not faltering at her not playing along.

Dana and Tina rolled their eyes behind him as Adam slapped his forehead discreetly with a shake of his head.

Felicity wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Her silence however, didn't seem to discourage him.

"Name's Brian Halder and I'm still new to QC, but I'm sure I'll feel quite at home once you show me around." his tone dropped down a few octaves, making Felicity cringe at his attempts at flirting.

She took a step backwards to put some distance between them only to have Brian come forward

"You really don't want to do that." Max told Brian as soon as he saw him throw his arm around Felicity.

"I don't know who you think you are, Mr. Halder," Felicity exclaimed angrily, her face set in a frown "But you will take your hand off of me right this instant!" With that she jerked her shoulders sharply, so that his hand fell off of her.

"Aw, Felicity, don't be like that - " Brian grabbed her wrist.

Some sharp intakes of breath came from both sides of Brian.

"Oh, boy." Dana whispered under her breath with a smile of anticipation.

Adam mock-saluted Brian in an obvious 'it-was-nice-knowing-you' gesture.

"I believe the lady made it clear she wanted to be left alone." came a deep voice behind Brian.

Felicity smiled in relief at the sight of him.

"Dude, you're totally ruining my - " Brian's words died in his throat as soon as he turned around to see who interrupted them.

The sight of his boss' boss' boss was enough to make just about anyone freeze in shock. That is without having Oliver Queen himself glaring at him like he wished to set him on fire with his eyes.

That distraction was all Felicity needed to pull her arm away from his hold and move to stand beside Oliver who wrapped an arm around her waist immediately in a half-protective, half-possessive manner that left no doubts as to the nature of their relationship. Felicity, in turn, laid a hand on his bicep and smiled up at him in thanks.

"M-Mr. Queen," Brian stuttered, his confidence gone.

The man's voice seemed to only agitate Oliver further, which Felicity felt by his tense muscles.

"Oliver, I see Thea, let's go say 'hi, I haven't had a chance to talk to her all night!" she said, with a bit too much enthusiasm and pulled at his arm to drag him away from what's-his-face before Oliver had the chance to go all 'Grr-Arrow-Style' on him.

See you, guys, happy holidays!" She said over her shoulder to her old team as they walked away.

—-

"I need to get you a new ring." Oliver said, now standing on the other side of the room with Felicity in his arms. They were standing on the periphery of the Queen Ballroom with their arms loosely wrapped around one another.

"I love my ring. I don't need a new one." Felicity protested, curling her left hand in a fist and holding it protectively to her chest.

Oliver's scowl deepened. "It's obviously not big enough since that idiot didn't see it." his voice was bordering on a growl.

Felicity laughed, her hand now coming to rest on Oliver's cheek. "It's perfect," she soothed him, her fingers caressing his jaw.

Oliver was quiet for a few moments, letting himself enjoy her ministrations as he leaned into her touch.

"Guess I can't blame him," he said "You look downright sinful in that dress." his eyes raked over her appreciatively.

Felicity smirked at him. "You're adorable when you're jealous." she teased, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching.

Oliver's response to that was to duck his head and capture her lips in his whispering a barely audible 'mine' before kissing her.

—-

Back on the other side of the ballroom Brian Halder was sweating bullets as he watched the CEO interact with who he just learned was the head of IT. Or in other words his boss' boss.

He was a dead man.

* * *

_**This was such a fun prompt. Sorry it took me a while to do it, but I'm currently between Uni interviews and tests and stuff.**_ _**Felicity's dress can be found here: **_**_._**_**com / shop / dresses / grecian-green-dress**_


	6. You Can't Fool Moira Queen

_**Prompt: "How Moira realize Olicity is a thing =]" by mslunamoon on Tumblr.**_

* * *

The first time she met Felicity Smoak, Moira didn't really pay her any attention. In her defense, she'd just gotten her husband back and was too busy making sure he was okay to pay proper attention to the young woman. Yet as soon as Oliver introduced this girl as "his friend" it was as if an alarm had gone off blaring within her. Because you see, Oliver didn't have friends. Aside from Tommy, whom she counted more as an adopted brother to Oliver than a friend. After the train wreck that was their relationship and Sara's death, Laurel could hardly count as a friend. More like an amiable acquaintance. Also, what's more, her son has never had female friends. As difficult as it had been to accept at first, Moira had made peace with the fact that her some was for all intents and purposes what Thea would describe of a "manwhore". Despite making note of Oliver's introduction, the first and foremost thing on her mind was her husband.

The second time she'd met Felicity was at Queen Consolidated once she'd been acquitted. She was standing in front of the conference room, waiting to greet them. She seemed pleasant enough at first glance. Moira was even amused by the wave of words that came spewing out of her mouth, finding Felicity's bluntness surprisingly refreshing. She was tired of everyone tiptoeing around her time in jail. Yes, it happened. No, it wasn't her favorite topic of conversation. But damn it, it wasn't a taboo, either. Once they were out of the meeting and back in Oliver's office she told him to fill her in in everything that's happened in QC. No matter that she didn't run it anymore, the company was still a family business and the only thing she had left of Robert (aside from her children). She'd listened intently to him, not missing the praise he threw at his EA or his somewhat frequent sideway glances towards her desk.

Something was going on here and Moira would definitely find out what.

The third time she saw the blonde was definitely one of her "Top 5" list.

She'd arrived at QC one day, to have lunch with Oliver, but as soon as she reached the outside of his office she could hear what sounded like raised voices coming from his office.

"Just because you're having a crap week, doesn't mean you can take it out on me, Oliver! It's not my fault Isabel is so clingy! You're the one who slept with her, out of all the 64 million women in Russia, might I add, and then went and slept with her again! I don't take my relationship frustrations out on you, do I?" A voice she was sure was no other than Felicity's shouted.

"We're not in a relationship!" was her son's irritated reply.

Moira cringed mentally, she knew that tone, and when her son used it he was usually about to dig himself into a deeper grave.

" - Besides,you're not even in a relationship!" aaand there you go!

There was a complete beat of silence and Moira stood rooted in her spot at her son's doorway, waiting to see what's happened.

"Wow…" Felicity's voice was barely over a whisper and Moira didn't need to see the woman's face to know that she was currently wearing a hurt expression. It was clear from the tone of her voice.

She saw Oliver's face fall immediately. It was an expression her son only wore when he did something to disappoint his sister.

" I'm sorry - " he started saying, his voice soft and quiet now.

But the woman just shook her head and raised a hand to stop him. Making it clear she didn't want to hear it.

"Come talk to me when you pull your head out of your ass." she said evenly and turned on her heel to walk out of his office.

It was a testament to how upset she must have been that she didn't seem phased by Moira's presence at all, only sparing her a glance and a nod in passing, accompanied by "Mrs. Queen".

She had to call Oliver's name twice before he snapped out of his stupor and stopped staring at the door Felicity just walked out of.

They'd gone to lunch in Big Belly Burger. Yes, it was not Moira's usual lunch - choice, but damn it, they had the best burgers in town.

As they were about to leave, Oliver called out to their waitress - Carly, Carla, Moira couldn't remember - and ordered a Double Cheesburger with extra pickles, a big vanilla shake and fries to go.

"You couldn't possibly still be hungry!" Moira had exclaimed.

"It's for Felicity," was all she got in return as a way of explanation.

At that instant Moira knew that there was more going on with the two of them, regardless if they knew it or not.

Her son simply did not refer to women as his 'friend', he most definitely did not apologize for his actions - in fact, for a while there, Moira wasn't sure if the world 'sorry' was even included in his vocabulary - and he sure as hell did not bother to remember the favorite orders of his employees.

In fact, Moira had a feeling Oliver had met his match in the face of Felicity Smoak and that alone made her like the younger woman even more.

* * *

_**As always, I'd love to hear opinions. Hope you liked it,**_

_**Anna.**_


	7. The Case of the Missing Cookies

_**Prompt by anon on tumblr. ""Interesting? I've noticed you have a passionate fondness for that word." - Olicity"**_ _**Established Olicity.**_

* * *

"So… you were all by yourself in the kitchen right before dinner was served?" Oliver watched the blond-haired girl circle the armchair he was sitting on yet again, with her forefinger pressed against the corner of her mouth. "With no one to confirm that?"

"Interesting…" she said, her expression scrunching up and her eyes turning into slits, as Oliver offered no reply.

Oliver was torn between a desire to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Interesting? I've noticed you have a passionate fondness for that word." he said, deciding that the best course of action would be to keep his voice passive, knowing all too well that either reaction could get him in trouble.

The girl stopped pacing and walked back the few short steps to the front of his chair.

"I'm a detective, right now." she replied with a serious face. "I ask the questions. You answer. That's how it works." she explained, with an expression that was a mix-between a pout and a frown.

Oliver was thankful for how good he was at controlling his impulses, or he would have burst out in laughter a long time ago.

"Alright, Abbie, that's enough Sherlock for you!" Called out a feminine voice from the doorway. "Time for bed!" she added, walking towards them.

"But Mommy, he ate my cookies, but he won't admit it!" Abbie whined, pointing at Oliver. "I'm this close to making him crack!" she added, pinching her forefinger and thumb together.

"I was making sure they weren't stale." Oliver offered with a smile that was too big to be genuine.

The matching frowns of disbelief made it crystal clear that the two girls in front of him were related.

"Tell you what, how about you let him sleep on it tonight. Sweat it out and when he least expects it tomorrow, we'll get him to spill about the cookies." it was a whispered suggestion that was just loud enough for Oliver to hear.

Abbie seemed to think about that, before grinning up at her mother in a way that she'd definitely inherited from Oliver. "Sold!" she fist-pumped before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Oliver had gotten out of his seat and was now standing next to his wife, watching their five-year-old run up the stairs like Speedy Gonzales on crack.

"Well, we definitely know where she got her love for solving mysteries from." Oliver teased her.

"Oh shut up!" Felicity exclaimed, elbowing him in the side.

Oliver chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulders as they followed in their daughter's footsteps towards the nursery to tuck her in for the night.

* * *

_**This might just be the cutest thing I've ever written... What do you think?**_

_**Anna.**_


	8. A Rite of Passage

_**This came out to me last night while trying to sort out my own Auntie Flo woes… I found it hillarious, to be honest. I hope you guys like it.**_ _**Established Olicity. Set in the distant future**_

* * *

The loud, terrified scream that echoed through the house woke Oliver up, causing him to jerk up into a sitting position. Beside him, Felicity startled awake as well.

"Wha-?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

A silent look passed between them, their faces equally panicked, which resulted in Oliver jumping off the bed, pulling his bedside table drawer open - much too violently than necessary - and sprinting out of the bedroom and into the hallway towards the space where the noise came from. Which he was absolutely sure came from Sophie's room.

"Sophie!" he called out, his voice filled with distress, and his body tense - ready for a fight.

"Daddy!" Came the distressed response of his twelve-year-old daughter.

Oliver burst into her bedroom without a second thought, quickly scanning the room for intruders or anything out of the ordinary.

When he found nothing, he visibly calmed down and lowered his weapon. His eyes then found Sophie's and he cringed a little at the fear he saw on them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, discarding the knife on top of her dresser and approaching her tentatively.

"There's so much blood…" The girl's voice quivered as her blue eyes - so much like her mother's - filled with tears.

It was only then that he noticed the blood stained sheets and nightgown.

Panic bubbled up inside of him immediately and he pulled the duvet back with a sharp motion.

"Felicity!" he yelled for his wife, his eyes and hands checking his little girl's body for any possible injuries that could have caused this.

Soon enough Felicity was standing in the doorway. She had her robe on and her hair was a mess.

"What's wrong?!" she asked with obvious concern that only heightened when she saw Oliver leaning over Sophie and moving in a very familiar manner. The same he used when Felicity got hurt during a mission and Oliver was fussing over her.

This realization made her blood run cold.

"Mom, it hurts." Sophie whimpered.

"She's bleeding but I don't see any injuries…" Oliver muttered, clearly frustrated that he couldn't help his daughter.

For the first time since entering the room, Felicity allowed herself to fully take in the sight in front of her.

Her twelve year old daughter was sitting in her bed, her light brown hair a mess, her face pale and eyes wide. As her eyes traveled down, mentally cataloging every little thing that was out of order with her baby, her gaze settled on her stained nightgown.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Felicity let out a huge breath and closed her eyes, unable to hide her relief.

"Oliver, stop that, it's okay." she said to her husband who was still searching for non-existent wounds.

"Okay?" Oliver's head whirled sharply to the side so he could look at her. "She's bleeding, Felicity, how is that okay?!" he asked, the panic clear on his face.

"Yes, and that's normal." Felicity resisted the urge to laugh at him and hurried to explain before he went all 'angry face' on her. "She got her period."

Oliver froze.

"wha-what?" his question was more of a stutter as he stared at Felicity with wide fearful eyes.

Felicity just tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes a little.

It's not like Oliver didn't know about the existence of the "P-word'. He has a sister and he's a married man, for God's sake. It's just that… Well, his sister was all grown up and his wife was most definitely a grown woman. Hell, he's gone for period supplies more times than he cared to count. He knew the exact brand and specifications Felicity required. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

However, adding his baby girl to the list… Yeah, that didn't sit well with him. Sophie was his daughter. His baby. His child. Children don't have not his children.

"OLIVER!" Felicity loud bark of his name pulled him out of his stupor.

"I've been calling your name for the past couple of minutes." Felicity frowned. "Can you please go to our bathroom and get my pads, as well as fill the tub for Sophie?" she asked.

Oliver nodded slowly. That was simple enough. He could do that yeah.

"And put some of my Lavender salts in the water." Felicity called out at Oliver's retreating form.

A loud grunt in return was her confirmation that he'd heard her.

This time Felicity couldn't suppress the snort that escaped her throat. This was going to be either fun or painful to watch. And she couldn't wait to share this story with Moira and Thea.

"Mom, I'm scared," Sophie said, as Felicity threw the duvet on the floor and outstretched her hands for Sophie to take,

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's completely normal." Felicity soothed her, running a hand through her hair.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Sophie asked in a small voice.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately. although some are lucky to have really weak cramps. Unfortunately for you, cramps are hereditary so I am very, very sorry for this." she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Now, how about you go change out of that nightgown before your father comes back and has another panic attack?" Felicity suggested with a smile and a wink. "Just put some underwear and your robe on. You're gonna take a bath, so there's no point in dressing more." she explained as her daughter disappeared into the closet.

While Sophie was getting dressed, Felicity stripped the bed of the sheets and got some fresh ones from the dresser. She was just putting the pillow into the pillow case when Oliver came back in.

"Bath is ready." he said, handing her the pads. He appeared to look somewhat calmer.

"Thank you," Felicity squeezed his hand. "Can you finish this and then put the dirty sheets in the washing machine while I take her to the bathroom?"

Oliver nodded just as Sophie came out of her closet with her robe on, clutching her nightgown.

"I wasn't sure what to do with this." she said, lifting the nightwear.

"Give it here," Felicity said and squatted down once she had it, to wipe off some of the blood on Sophie's legs.

"Are you bleeding right now?" she asked her daughter.

Sophie shook her head.

Felicity threw the nightgown on top of the bloody sheets and put a hand around Sophie's shoulders, pressing her into her side.

"Let's go," she pressed another kiss to her temple and led her out of the room.

"Can daddy come too?" she asked before they left.

"Once I'm finished." Oliver promised, grabbing the pile of bed sheets.

No matter how terrified he was, he wasn't surprised that Sophie wanted him there. Usually, when she was scared, Oliver was her go-to person.

He used to check her bed and closet for monsters when she was younger. He used to rock her asleep during a storm or soothe her when the power went out.

He wasn't about to stop being her go-to guy simply because he was terrified by the idea of his daughter getting her period and growing up.

With that in mind he followed his girls out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Is it okay to come in?" Oliver asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come in," came Felicity's voice from inside.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked Sophie who was neck-deep in bubbles. with her head leaning against the tub, and Felicity holding her hand.

"It's better," his daughter murmured.

"Crisis averted?" Oliver mouthed to his wife over Sophie's head.

Felicity nodded, "I explained everything. Appeantally, they've covered this in health class a couple of months ago, but she didn't totally get it."

"It's confusing." Sophie said in self-defense. "And it's scary."

"I know, Soph," Felicity smiled indulgently at her.

"I was thinking of running to the store to get some stuff," Oliver said then. "You need anything?"

"Some regular pads for Sophie would be good, since we don't know how it's gonna go yet." Felicity suggested. "And some over-the-counter painkillers. She's going to need them." she added.

Oliver nodded, knowing all too well how bad Felicity could get during her "time of the month".

He was on his way out when he heard Sophie call out "And ice-cream too! I really want ice-cream."

"No, problem. Soph." he turned back to smile at her.

"But make sure - "

Oliver winked at his daughter. "That it's mint chocolate chip. I know, baby." and with that he left his two girls to their girl talk. He couldn't help the small smile that lit on his face though, upon discovering just one more similarity between his wife and daughter.


	9. Blond Bombshell

**_set in the future._** **_Yet another prompt by an anon on Tumblr: "What about someone asking Oliver about his newest girlfriend, which he wouldn't tell anyone about? *wink wink *"_**

* * *

"So, how's the new girlfriend?" The head of IT asked, walking into Oliver's office with a paper bag in one hand and a magazine in another.

Oliver looked up from his computer as his department head sat down on the chair situated on the other side of his desk.

"Girlfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and just the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, there's been a rumor going on that Starling's most eligible playboy billionaire is no longer on the market."

Oliver chuckled at that and started shuffling the various reports and paperwork on his table in order to clear some space.

"There's been a lot of rumors before. What's so special about this one?" he asked, glancing briefly at his companion and flexing his fingers in a 'give-me-that' gesture.

"I've never been described as a 'blonde bombshell' before," The head of IT laughed lightly, handing him the issue after making sure it was opened at the correct article.

"Oh, but you are" Oliver smirked, his tongue darting out to lick his lips "Felicity,"

The woman in question smiled at him and hurried to occupy herself with taking their lunch out of the bag in order to distract herself and not say something embarrassing.

Oliver scanned the article briefly and smiled at the memory of the particular night the slightly blurry photo was taken.

"Where did you get this anyway? I thought you didn't read gossip magazines." Oliver asked once he had finished with it and put it aside.

"I don't, but Cindy from Accounting does and being the helpful, wonderful person that she is - that's sarcasm by the way - she thought she'd give it to me to make sure I 'didn't get my hopes up' when it comes to you." Felicity grimaced at the awkward memory of their meeting earlier that morning. "She also didn't hesitate to add how you have a thing for brunettes."

Oliver stood up from his seat and walked to stand next to her.

"Actually," he leaned forward slightly, so that he was hovering over her "I have a thing for 'blonde bombshells'" he whispered against her lips before pressing them against hers firmly, not caring for once about them being seen or gossiped about.

* * *

_**How'd I do?**_


	10. Walk of Shame

_**established olicity - felicity trying to sneak out of the queen mansion after staying over one night :) maybe she can run into thea or moira**_ _**prompt from Tumblr**_ _**Set in the near future**_

* * *

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

That was the only thing going through Felicity's mind as she tiptoed through the corridors of the still - sleeping Queen Mansion.

Seriously, though, out of all the things she could possibly forget, her phone was the last thing that would make sense. She's a Tech Genius, for God's sake! What sort of Tech Genius forgets their phone in the car?!

"A stupid one, that's who!" Felicity muttered under her breath as she took a right.

Hell, she even remembered to take Oliver's paper's for the conference call he had with Greece later today! But her own personal phone? - noooo.

In truth she blamed Oliver for this.

If he wasn't so busy smiling and laughing and looking so happy it rendered Felicity brainless and speechless (because those moments were so few and far in between) she probably would have remembered to check the glove box.

Then when they'd gotten out of the car he'd thrown an arm around her and kissed her and that led to her kissing him back and kissing led to touching that brought along more touching, followed by high-school groping then it proceeded with Oliver carrying her up the stairs and well, you can imagine…

A hand touched her shoulder causing Felicity to jump and scream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, dear." Moira's amused chuckle sounded from behind.

Felicity waited a moment for her heart to calm down before looking at the older woman.

"No, no, I was just in my own head and I didn't hear you." she said, embarrassed at being caught. "It's not like I was doing something secret or anything, I just forgot my phone in the car, which is ridiculous because who forgets their phone in the car, right? And it's so early in the morning and I didn't want to wake anyone, but this place is so freaking huge… I think I got lost and - "

Moira once again put an arm on her shoulder and Felicity got the memo that she needed to stop babbling and breathe.

"Actually you didn't get lost, the garage is down those stairs and to the left. "Moira offered with a kind smile, having gotten used to the younger blond's rambling a long time ago.

"Thank you," Felicity nodded and turned on her heel to go.

"Oh and Felicity," Moira called out just as Felicity reached the staircase. "You don't have to sneak around, dear, it's quite alright, you all but live here anyway." With that Moira Queen winked at Felicity in a manner that left no doubt in Felicity's mind where Oliver got that skill from and walked away in the other direction.

* * *

_**God, I LOVE writing Moira/Felicity! **_


	11. Best Dad Ever!

I got this prompt and I saved on my PC because it was awesome and then I forgot it existed, until today… Here goes:

_maskedmisterqueen asked:_

_I can just imagine Oliver and Felicity's son loving the Green Arrow. You know, him having the pictures, and the posters, and news paper clippings in his room. But little does he know, that his own father is his hero. Then some villain comes and takes the son, so naturally Oliver goes to save him. During that time period he reveals to his son he is the green arrow and his son just about is the happiest thing. I CAN SEE OLIVER'S SMILE NOW._

Tommy was not afraid.

Nope. Not at all.

No matter that he was in a room that was unfamiliar to him, or that he was cuffed to the bed that seemed to be older than his grandmother.

He was not afraid of how dark the room was or that he had no idea how he got there.

Okay, well maybe, he was a little afraid, but that wasn't the point.

He was a big boy and he knew that help was coming.

Starling City did not have it's own arrow-wielding superhero for nothing.

The Arrow would save him. He was sure of it.

Tommy knew the guy. He wasn't his biggest fan for nothing.

He had a miniature version of the guy's bow in his room - it had been a long-awaited Christmas present from his mom. The south wall of his room was covered in photos and articles of different sightings of the Arrow. Who needs comic books when you have the real deal in your city? - this was something Tommy kept asking left and right to anyone who would listen.

Besides, Tommy was a Queen. Son to Oliver and Felicity Queen, two of the most influential memebers of Starling City. He knew that they were probably looking for him, turning every stone and rock under the sun in their way. He also had the feeling that his mother was worried and possibly furious. And a furious Felicity Queen is very scary. Trust Tommy, he had first hand knowledge of this.

There was also his aunt Thea, uncle Roy and uncle Digg to consider.

Tommy pitied whoever decided it was a good idea to kidnap him.

And yeah, Tommy was pretty sure he'd been kidnapped - he had his mother's brains, thank God! Or so she kept saying.

A loud bang, followed by the door of the room he was kept in being slammed open made Tommy jump.

A man with an average built and sandy blond hair ran into the room and before Tommy could so much as think to fight back, he grabbed the kid by the arm.

"Let him go!" came the deep growl of none other than Starling's own vigilante.

"Show me who you are!" insisted the man holding Tommy. What's more he even pressed a gun to his head "Or the kid gets it."

"I said, let. .go." Arrow repeated, forcing each word out, his words leaving no room for argument.

Tommy was a little bit afraid now. He knew the Arrow wouldn't hurt him, that he was a good guy, a hero, but he couldn't help the shiver that shook his body at the hooded guy's menacing tone.

"Or you'll put an arrow through m-?" there was a loud swishing sound as an arrow cut through the air and lodged itself into the captor's chest.

And then another one.

And another one.

And another one.

The grip on Tommy's hand loosened and then disappeared as the man fell backwards on the bed with a muffled thump.

Tommy was frozen in his spot. Not that he could move due to his handcuffs.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" The Arrow asked, his voice still altered by whatever device he was using.

The boy just lifted his handcuffed hand "Aside from that, yeah." he nodded.

The Arrow cursed under his breath and crossed the room in three long strides, coming to a halt in front of Tommy and kneeling down so that he was at eye-level with the offending item.

_There's something familiar about him _Tommy thought as Arrow plucked a pin-like object and started fiddling with the handcuff lock.

That's when it struck him.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked at the same time that the cuff around his wrist popped open.

"Because you know who I am." The Arrow replied with a smile as he pulled his hood back.

Tommy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

His mouth opened and closed in a very good imitation of a fish.

Yet nothing came out.

He was staring at the man crouching at his feet.

One he knew very well.

The mask he had on did nothing to conceal his identity.

"Dad?" Tommy whispered, his voice making it past the tip of his tongue at last.

Oliver didn't say anything. He just nodded weakly and then gave his son a smile that resembled the one Tommy often gave his parents when he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

There were a few moments of silence between them which Oliver used to check out his son and to make sure he wasn't hurt or injured in any way.

Once he was sure that his boy was as good as new he straightened up.

"Yeah, I got him." he said seemingly to no one in particular.

That caught Tommy's attention "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"He's fine. I made sure," Oliver said, "Tommy, tell your mom you're okay please?" he turned to his son then.

"Mom?!" Tommy exclaimed "She's in on this, too?" he gasped. "Oh man!"

"You okay, buddy?" Oliver asked with concern swimming in his eyes as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Am I okay?" Tommy asked back, looking up at his dad "I am AWESOME! MY DAD IS A SUPERHERO AND MY MOM IS HIS TRUSTY SIDEKICK! I HAVE THE BEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD!" Tommy shouted happily then, bouncing on his feet with excitement.

"Your mother asked me to tell you that - and I quote - "I am not his sidekick, thank you very much. I am his partner." and she's right you know." Oliver chuckled at his son's exuberance.

Tommy's smile was so big he felt like his face might split in two.

"This is better than Christmas, my birthday, Disneyland and you letting me pilot the private jet combined! You're the Arrow!"

Oliver chuckled, throwing an arm around his son. "Let's go, Tommy, your mother is waiting for us."

"Can I hold your bow?" Tommy asked as Oliver led him out of the room.

"Will you teach me to shoot?"

"Can we swing off of buildings?"

"Can I help you catch the bad guys?"

"Can I try on your hood?"

"Oh and the mask, too!"

"Does anyone else know about you?!"

"Man! My dad is a superhero and I can't brag about it! Ugh, this blows… I would pay money to see Vinnie Fuller's face when I told him the Arrow was my dad. He's such a jerk."

All those questions came flying out of Tommy's mouth and before Oliver could so much as answer one of them there was another one coming.

He settled on listening to his son's excitement and chuckling occasionally at how much his personality reminded him of Felicity.

Once they were on the roof and Tommy realized where he was he turned to his dad

"But I don't want to go home! I wanna do Arrow-stuff with you!" he pouted.

Oliver shook his head. He'd become immune to that pout a long time ago. Long before Tommy was even born and it was all Thea's fault.

"I said we're going to see your mother, not that we're going home," Oliver winked at him, before shooting an arrow at the building across from them.

"Hold on tight!" he told his son as he hoisted him up in his arms.

"Coolest dad ever!" Tommy whispered with a grin and wrapped his arms around Oliver as they zap-lined their way through the city to Felicity.


	12. Close Encounters of the Unpleasant Kind

_**Dear Mimozka! A Birthday is the most special day in one's life, so enjoy it to the fullest! I wish you an outstanding and fabulous Birthday! 333 Am I right and you're taking prompts today? If it's the right timing and if you maybe are interesting in writing established Olicity prompt: Oliver and Felicity are a married couple expecting a baby and at some event they met several people from Felicity's past who are trying to intimidate/her thinking she is alone and here comes Oliver..? Thank you!**_ _**My Favorite kind of prompts! hehe**_

* * *

Felicity was uncomfortable. Her feet was starting to hurt from standing up for so long, her dress was starting to feel too tight - especially since Felicity ate those delicious crab cakes - despite the sheer material and she was absolutely fed up for not being able to speak to her own husband for longer than five minutes at a time. On top of that, she was not allowed to have any wine.

She was also tired of people - some of which she didn't know - touching her belly and congratulating her on the baby. She didn't mind the kind words, but after the fifth person rubbed her belly it started to feel like an invasion of privacy more than anything else. She had no problem with Oliver or one of their friends and family doing it. In fact, Oliver had made it a ritual of sorts to spend fifteen minutes each night playing 'kick daddy's hand' with their daughter, and it was one of her favorite sights.

But right now, she was pregnant and tired and her hormones were starting to get the better of her. She wanted nothing more than to tell Digg to take her home so that she can take a long, relaxing bubble bath and cuddle with Oliver on their bed afterwards.

Yet, neither she nor Oliver could leave because this party was for Queen Consolidate's investors and having the CEO and head of IT walk out of their own party makes one hell of a bad impression.

Sighing, Felicity refilled her empty glass with grape juice - she'd insisted on it when she and Oliver were planning the party, claiming this is the closest she'd get to drinking wine. She promptly ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her this was not a good idea, considering she couldn't go more than forty five minutes without running to the bathroom.

Her blue dress swished around her calves as she turned around to go find an empty chair when she collided with someone, her newly refilled glass of grape juice splashing across the person's very white garment.

The screech that followed tipped Felicity off that she'd collided into a woman. Maybe even an alien masked as a woman since Felicity wasn't sure that sound was entirely human.

"Oh my god! My dress! You ruined my dress!" The woman in front of her screeched.

"I'm so sorry!" Felicity apologized quickly, one of her hands falling to her belly. "I didn't see you…"

The woman finally looked up from her dress when she heard Felicity speak.

Had Felicity not been working in a basement full of frowny, growly testosterone - driven men on a daily basis for years now, she would have found the woman's expression scary.

"Kate!" Came a concerned shout behind the woman and soon enough a man, seemingly no older than Felicity came to stand by them.

As Felicity took in his Auburn, slicked back hair, hazel eyes and somewhat fishy - looking face, she thought that there was something oddly familiar about him.

Before she could ask him if they knew each other they were joined by two others - a man and woman - who looked like mini-mes of Fishy-looking guy and Screechy Girl.

"Kate, Danny, is everything okay?!" The obviously fake blond woman in the horrible orange dress that did nothing for the woman's complexion - in Felicity's humble opinion - said. "Kate! Your dress!"

"I know!" Kate whined. "She spilled wine on me."

At that the other three seemed to notice that Felicity was still standing there.

"Actually, that's just juice," she corrected them, what little sympathy she felt was quickly disappearing thanks to their judging expressions.

The Fake Blond checked Felicity out from her shoes to her hair and let out a gasp.

"Oh my god! Felicity Smoak?" she exclaimed.

Felicity resisted the urge to cover her ears at the sound. How she did that she had no idea…

Upon hearing the all too familiar exclamation she felt her college days flash before her eyes. Linda Campbell, Kate Dor'say, Dan Stevens and Roland Atkins - four of her least favorite people in existence who never passed an opportunity to make her life miserable. Just because they had their daddies pay their way through college.

"Shut up!" Kate echoed her friend's remark, her dress momentarily forgotten. "No way that's her!"

"Would you like some ID?"Felicity snapped at her then. She did not appreciate to be spoken of as if she weren't there.

"Well, well, would you look at that… Who would have thought that little Felicity would be mingling with the Starling elite? I always thought you'd end up fixing up servers in a basement, away from the real world… After all, that's how you like it right?" Dan mocked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, by the looks of it she's gonna have some company in that basement, too," Added Roland, pointing at her belly. "Serves you right for being a tease."

Felicity's eyes had turned into slits and she'd just taken a step forward, wanting to show these assholes who's boss - pregnant or not - when she felt a gentle grip on her elbow.

"Is everything okay here?" came Oliver's voice from behind her.

Felicity closed her eyes and breathed deeply before letting herself relax against him.

"We were just reminiscing about the good old days, Queen." Roland said with an obviously fake smile.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked, his smile just as insincere.

"We went to MIT together." Kate grinned and winked at Oliver.

Felicity felt the rage bubble up inside of her again at that skank's obvious pass at her husband.

"Funny, she's never mentioned you." Oliver shrugged, pressing a kiss to Felicity's head as if he knew exactly what was going on in there.

Actually, Felicity wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Sweetheart, mom was looking for you, she wanted to hash out some final details about the charity launch next week. I told her to go find a table and that I'd find you. How long have you been standing?" Oliver asked Felicity his hand coming to rest on top of her belly, subtly displaying his wedding band.

"Ugh, too long." Felicity groaned, turning in his arms to face him.

"Oh, I see Thea and Laurel," she exclaimed as she noticed her sister in law and friend wave at her from the other side of the ballroom.

"It was nice seeing you." Oliver said behind his shoulder, clearly dismissing Felicity's 'friends'.

With that he pulled Felicity with him towards his mother.

"Hey Oliver," Felicity said half-way through the ballroom "Is your father's list a done deal or can we add people to it? " she asked.

* * *

**_Here's a link to Felicity's outfit: cgi/set?id=113225446_**


	13. Like Father Like Daughter

_New Headcanon: For Christmas Oliver get's their daughter a pink bow, but it's snowing outside so she uses it in the house. Let's just say Felicity is not very pleased with it_. **_- A prompt from Tumblr_**

**_First of all: HEADCANON ACCEPTED!_**

**_This is set in a future where Tommy lived! - because it's set on Christmas and miracles happen!_**

**_I don't remember who requested this, but whoever you are: A) let me know and B) enjoy!_**

* * *

The loud sound of breaking glass made Felicity drop the wooden spoon she was holding down into the pot filled with the sauce she was making for the spaghetti, completely ignoring the red liquid splattering all over the white tiles and newly-cleaned stove.

She rushed towards the living room where the noise had come from worried out of her mind.

"Sophie!" she called out, coming to a halt just under the living room archway.

Her distress only grew as she couldn't spot her daughter anywhere.

Not a second later Oliver came rushing to her side from the direction of the nursery.

"What happened?!" he asked, body tense and on alert "I just went to check on Tommy for a second."

Felicity was about to call their daughter again when she spotted the little girl's red tutu skirt at the feet of the Christmas tree, peeking in between the small mountain of presents.

Shaking her head Felicity stepped into the living room and stood behind her daughter.

"There you are!" she said, scooping Sophie up with a half-relieved, half - scolding sigh. Something she'd perfected over the past four years.

Turning Sophie in her arms so she was facing the girl - Felicity was met with an expression that she called the "Queen Trademark" - or in other words, that guilty yet innocent smile Oliver's side of the family always put on when they were caught doing something - or someone - they shouldn't have.

"Hi, Mama!" Sophie said, waving sweetly at Felicity and leaned forward to press kiss to her cheek. "I love you."

Oliver laughed from behind Felicity. He knew that tactic all too well. Unfortunately for Sophie it didn't work. At least not on his wife.

"Nice try, baby, now what was that noise I just heard? It sounded like breaking glass." Felicity narrowed her eyes at her daughter, one eyebrow raising up in a suspicious manner.

Sophie wriggled in her arms and Felicity was forced to put the little girl down before she fell out or twisted a body part in her efforts to get away.

As soon as her little feet touched the ground, Sophie quickly ran towards Oliver and hid behind his legs. Light brown ringlets bouncing as she moved.

It was only when Felicity had set Sophie down that she saw the mess on the floor. There was glass strewn everywhere at the feet of the coffee table and upon further inspection she spotted a small pink bow laying discarded just next to their tree.

It all made sense now.

Bending down she picked the bow up and turned around to face the two Queens.

Or rather one and a half, considering the only visible part of her daughter was her red skirt and her little arms that were wrapped tightly around Oliver's legs.

"Seriously?" Felicity asked Oliver "You got her a _bow_?!"

Oliver's free hand, that was not behind his back, wrapped around Sophie, went up in front of his chest in a defensive gesture.

"How do you know it's me?"

Felicity just raised an eyebrow at him. "Thea got her clothes and Roy usually goes along with her gift. Digg and Lyla got her that new series of children's books, your mother got her earrings that I'm pretty sure are more expensive than my wedding dress and Tommy and Laurel's gift is that new fully equipped, totally over the top, dollhouse she's been going on and on about for weeks now. We agreed that we're going to take her to Disneyland and I didn't give her any other presents so I think that leaves you."

Oliver sniffed the air a couple of times "And I think you just burned dinner." he chuckled, completely ignoring his wife's little rant and the fact she was right.

"Oh no! Are we going to be hungry now?" Came Sophie's concerned squeak from behind Oliver.

"Cra - ckers!" Felicity caught herself mid-curse, eliciting a snort from Oliver.

She glared at him half-heartedly. "Fred, why don't you clean up what used to be the very ugly vase we received as a wedding gift from your snooty cousin Valerie after which you go check on little Harry to make sure he hasn't woken up?" she addressed Oliver, walking up to him.

"And you, George, go sit on the armchair until the floor is clean so you don't hurt yourself and no more using bows indoors." she ruffled Sophie's hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to salvage." with that Felicity left father and daughter behind and walked back towards the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't have to make the sauce all over again.

"If we're Fred and George and you're giving us the third degree, does that make you Mrs. Weasley?" Oliver called out behind her "Because you are totally nowhere near her age category and you're also better looking… I'd say you're a Hermione, wouldn't you George?" Oliver looked down at his daughter and ruffled her hair with a chuckle.

"Yup!" Sophie said loudly enough for Felicity to hear and burst out in giggles as Oliver lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards the armchair.

Felicity shook her head. She should never have introduced those two to Harry Potter.


	14. A Big Brother's Right

**_prompt by makepatronusesnothorocruxes on Tumblr: _**_"Oliver asking Diggle for Felicity's hand in marriage (Felicity thinks it's sweet but she is also doesn't need permission)."_ **_Some Smiggle Brotp bonding time. Established Olicity_**

* * *

"He asked me for permission, you know?" Digg said, between bites of his burger.

"Excuse me?" Felicity exclaimed, almost choking on the gulp of coffee she'd just taken.

They were both in Big Belly Burger, having lunch on a surprisingly slow Thursday. It was just the two of them seeing as Oliver was busy with a business lunch at some high-life, reservations only - a month in advance, black tie, kind of place. She felt sorry for him. She truly did.

Lord knows how she didn't cave in when Oliver gave her that sad, 'pity-me-I'm-miserable' look of his where his eyes get bigger and moist with potential tears and his lower lip curves upwards in a very good imitation of a five-year old.

Somehow she'd found inner strength and simply kissed him goodbye and wished him good luck on his lunch.

Besides, she and Digg were overdue for some quality bonding time.

"I said, Oliver asked me for your hand in marriage a in the foundry while you were upstairs in the bathroom." Digg repeated with an amused expression.

Felicity put her coffee cup down and stared at Digg, trying to let the information sink in.

She and Oliver had only been engaged for a week. Something she was still coming to grips with. Not that she too shocked or anything. Ever since she and Oliver made that final step into a romantic relationship she's known that they were both in it for the long haul and for everything. She knew that somewhere down the road they will get married.

But Oliver asking Digg for permission?! - that she hadn't seen coming.

On some level it didn't surprise her. Felicity had made it clear a very long time ago that Digg was the big brother she'd never had. They were close in a way that Felicity and Oliver or even Oliver and Digg could never be. She'd also hadn't kept it a secret that the two of them and their Vigilante Club were her family. So it made sense that Oliver would turn to Digg of all people.

What's more, she knew a side of Oliver Queen that very few got to see. A fact, that enabled her to smile brightly at every flaunting ex of his with whom he'd slept before the island and claim that while those women might have had his body for one mind-blowing night of pleasure, they never had his heart.

Oliver could be a very tender man when he felt like it. It so happened that he always felt like it where she was concerned. That's not to say he didn't yell at her and wave his 'angry face' around when they were fighting, because he did, but then again so did she. Their arguments were explosive as they have always been, only now they had the benefit of make up sex.

Felicity smiled, shaking her head softly to tear herself from her musings. She looked at Digg and the tender expression on her face told him everything he needed to know about how she felt about it.

"It's very sweet of him. I keep telling him he should tone down this kind of gestures before everyone starts thinking the CEO slash Arrow is a softie…" she chuckled, picking up her cup of coffee again.

"You know I don't need your permission though, right big brother?" she winked at him playfully before taking a sip.

Digg laughed and nodded. He knew alright. "Still, it gave me an excuse to threaten his existence if he ever hurt you."


	15. It's a Date?

makepatronusesnothorcruxes : Oliver asks Felicity out on a date but she doesn't realize it.

* * *

Three years.

That's how long it takes Oliver to give in to his feelings.

That's how long they've been partners in crime and business.

Now it's time to add 'partners in life' to the mix. Hopefully.

He reaches a point where he's tired of pretending there's nothing going on between them, tired of their 'platonic circumstances' and of always wondering about how it would feel to be able to be with someone who accepted him as he was - both the good and bad sides, the secret and public persona.

So he speed dials her number and waits for her to pick up.

"This'd better be a life or death situation because it's the culmination of the movie." is her way of greeting and Oliver can't help the chuckle that slips between his lips.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" he asks, never one to beat around the bush. Also, this way if she says no, it'll be over quicker.

He can hear the muffled sounds of an overdone cinematic explosion going off on Felicity's end.

"Felicity?" he calls out, knowing that's she got lost in the movie she was watching.

"huh?"

"Meet me in your lobby at eight thirty tonight?" he asks again with an affectionate eye roll.

"Sure," she responds, and he's almost sure she doesn't know what she just agreed to.

Something goes off again in the background and she squeaks.

"I'll let you watch your movie now, see you at eight thirty." he laughs and hangs up the phone as soon as he hears a response from her.

* * *

Oliver's pacing around the lobby at eight twenty five.

He feels ridiculous for being so nervous. He isn't the type that gets butterflies before stuff like that. He's been on more dates than he cares to count and Felicity is not just some random girl.

They have a history, a close friendship and a comfortable routine.

It's not really a first date. They already know so much about each other.

It's going to be just two friends, hopefully moving things along in the right direction.

He's just started lap 25 when the elevator dings and Oliver turns around to see Felicity.

He could see a turquoise garment underneath her black coat. Her yellow bag and heels contrast nicely in a way that is purely Felicity.

"Hi," she smiles with a small wave, coming to stand before him.

"Hi," he repeats her greeting, feeling a bit stupid.

"You're on time." Felicity chuckles, unable to hide the surprise from her face.

"You're surprised?" Oliver asks with a smile, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the car.

"You usually can't stand this type of dinner." Felicity remarks, as Oliver opens the car door for her.

He laughed at her response. "What 'type of dinner'?" he asks, settling into the driver's seat next to her.

"Business dinner, Oliver, that's where we're going." Felicity explains, looking at Oliver in confusion. "You know, schmooze investors, play CEO and Executive Assistant, do a little flirty-flirt."

Oliver throws a quick glance at her with that amused, affectionate smile he had only for her. "We're not having a business dinner, Felicity."

"Really?" Felicity asks, surprised. "I swear I heard you say something about dinner."

"I asked you to dinner," Oliver chuckles.

It takes her a few moments, but Oliver's words sink in eventually.

The amusement is replaced with astonishment.

"It's a date?" She squeaks nervously.

"Yeah," Oliver nods, the butterflies returning with a vengeance. "If you want to?" he added hesitantly.

"Yeah," Felicity says softly, nodding. "I want to."


	16. Lapsus Linguae

**_kripnatic said:_** _Oliver tells felicity she has a nice ass. I know I'm sick but I love fluff :)_

* * *

The party upstairs was in full swing. It was some rich guy's birthday and he'd reserved the entire club for his party. Oliver had snorted at that and was just about to start making fun of the guy when Sara reminded him that not too long ago he used to be that guy, too. That elicited a bout of laughter and Digg, who even added a high five to the mix.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" Oliver pointed at the ceiling as he glowered at Sara.

"On a break. Thought, I'd come visit my favorite Vigilante Club." she winked at him and leaned back casually on one of the tables.

"Where's Felicity?" she asked, looking around for her fellow blond friend. It was unusual to be in the foundry without her.

"She should be here in a minute. Said she had to run home for something in the last minute." Digg shrugged. She'd sounded upset over the phone and Digg knew better than to push an upset Felicity.

As if on cue the Foundry door slammed loudly and a 5'5" Hurricane Smoak - as Sara had lovingly dubbed her friend - came storming in, walking down the steps angrily.

Oliver and Diggle looked completely confused as to why she'd be in such a foul mood, considering she was all sunshine and smiles not twenty minutes ago.

Sara was too, but one good look at Felicity and she had a good guess.

"Wow," she gasped, throwing in a little whistle for emphasis "That has got to be the ugliest pair of boots I've ever seen."

The glare Felicity threw her way was confirmation enough.

"My heel broke." Felicity gritted as way of explanation as she stomped past Oliver and Digg and towards her station.

"Break's over, I'd better head upstairs because as young as she is, your sister is a tyrant." Sara told Oliver, pushing herself from the desk.

"Tell me about it…" Oliver muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Kinda makes ya wonder where she gets it from." Sara laughed, giving Oliver a pat on the upper arm as she passed him.

"Keep the kid's in line, Digg." She threw over her shoulder and then she was gone.

There was a moment of complete silence - and it was awkward too - during which Felicity settled in her chair and glared daggers at her boots as she waited for the computers to boot.

"I like your booty," Oliver said after a couple of minutes, when the silence became too much for him.

For a moment, Digg swore that he could hear crickets in the foundry.

"I mean **boots!** **I like your boots**!" Oliver hurried to correct himself once the sentence that had just come out of his mouth registered in his brain. "That's not to say you don't have a nice booty… Not that I would know anyway, but - "

"Oliver," Felicity called out to him. barely able to contain her laughter.

"I meant boots." He muttered, unable to look her in the eye, as he turned his back to them and headed straight for the training dummies. "Boots. Not Booty." he added under his breath.

Sure you did - Thought Diggle, but didn't say a word of it out loud.

Nice to know - Felicity thought, as she turned around to face her computers, unable to take the smile off her face.


	17. Movie nights - ice-cream is obligatory!

Prompt: "oliver and felicity watch a horror movie together."by Anon on Tumblr

* * *

"Oh, come on, that cut couldn't possibly cause that much bleeding!" Oliver exclaimed slapping his palm on his thigh.

"Oliver, it's just a movie," Felicity sighed, frustration sneaking into her voice.

When Oliver showed up at her door with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice-cream in hand, and a brown paper bag, Felicity thought spending a night in with him, catching him on some movies, would be a fun way to spend a rare night off from their Arrow business.

She could not have been more wrong.

In hindsight, she should have known the night would take a turn for the worse when Oliver picked out a horror movie.

She'd given him a surprised, unbelieving look - not wanting to believe that out of all the great cinematic masterpieces he'd missed, Oliver would go for horror.

However, he'd just passed her the tub of ice-cream and then produced another one for himself from the bag he was holding.

Felicity was not one to say no to ice-cream.

Forty minutes into the movie (just enough time for the teenagers to get in trouble with the serial killer) Felicity felt like she was watching some sort of a sports game on TV rather than a movie.

Oliver commented on each move the killer made. Each act of violence, he broke down to pieces and then proceeded to explain how the actor got it wrong and how it should be done instead.

She didn't even know which movie they were watching!

But, as previously stated, she had ice-cream to keep her occupied so she didn't complain.

Hours later, when Felicity woke up, she found out she had been covered with a blanket, had a pillow under her head and her glasses were folded onto the coffee table.

_We should do this again. I had fun._ - said the note lying next to them, written in Oliver's handwriting.

When she got to the kitchen for some water, she found the two tubs of melted ice-cream in the trash and the spoons and glasses they used washed and laid to dry.

The next morning when Oliver got to work, he found a note stuck to his computer screen.

_Ice-cream is on you and this time, I'm picking the movie. :-)_

The smile didn't leave his face all day long.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Pretty sure it's not what you envisioned for this, but I haven't seen a single horror movie in my life (well that's not true, I've seen one and the trauma was enough to last me a lifetime). So I handled it vaguely. I did throw some extra fluff though. Hopefully that'll make up for it. :)**_


End file.
